


Starry Nights

by Thoobn



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fantasizing, Masturbation, Other, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9845348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoobn/pseuds/Thoobn
Summary: Series of drabbles focusing on the Celestials. Maybe.





	

The wind was cold and dry. Winter had taken its grasp on the now-naked trees. It had been another year without her. He missed her. He reached his lonely cabin and went inside. He was greeted by dim lights flickering on, barely alive. Dropping his coat and scarf, he sat down on his loveseat. He wanted her comfort. He wanted her love. Tears rolled down his cheeks. He hesitated. He wanted her. If only he could have her.

He would have to do with his imagination once again. He undid his belt buckle and pulled down his trousers. He looked down at his length. He was barely aroused. Grabbing his manhood, he conjured up images of her.

He remembered their wedding night. She had a slim build. Her breasts weren't too big nor too small, and her nipples were perked up very nicely. She approached him slowly. They giggled and kissed, both of them naked, holding each other close. He entered her slowly. It wasn't their first time, but it was still a relatively new experience. She rode him slowly at first, gaining speed with each thrust. She leaned down to shower him with kisses, and he held her tight. The slow rhythm became frenzied coupling in a matter of minutes. Her soft moans were delightful. He felt his climax approaching, so he told her, the beautiful woman, his wife.

"Please," she pleaded, "inside..."

Altair moaned loudly as he spilled his seed on his shirt. Silence filled the room, save for the heavy breathing and the cold, dry wind outside. He missed her so.


End file.
